


War Goddess

by Living_Fast



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur is a big Softy, Horse pov, Other, mentions of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: The other gods counted on Athena to be fair. Zeus admired Athena for her wisdom, kindness, and understanding. Even her moody uncle, Poseidon, had a special place in his heart for his niece, Athena, the goddess of wisdom.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Charles Smith
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere Arthur grew attached to that American Standardbred. With her skittish, and Loyal Nature. Her angry nicker at him when he walked into camp. 

He hadn’t meant to end up with another horse, the small Morgan, Rags, he’d picked up at the Sable for a couple of dollars did his job well. But could hardly keep up half the time, 

And the Kentucky Saddler, Ragnar, he got back at Adler Ranch was plenty attached to Sadie. Who wanted nothing to do with the Stallion. 

The Palomino Dapple was an accident and Arthur will swear up and down he didn’t steal the expensive horse. 

Her owner was Fixing a shoe, and when He offered to help, she spooked kicking the poor man in the face. And for some reason, Arthur had to case after her, go get the horse that was bound to almost kill him out of fear. 

And she did, He was sporting enough buries by the time he got her back to camp. He was thinking of just selling her. 

* * *

That was until he was heading to grabbing something to eat, and she snorted, following him on the outside Perimeter. Keeping out of reach of the others. 

Charles looked up from his own cup of coffee, watching the Dapple Practically throw a tantrum at the number of people between her and Arthur. “You’ll want to keep her.” 

Arthur Grumbles in response, shoving the last spoon full in his mouth. “Don’t know how She rides.” 

Charles settles for just giving him a look. 

And for some reason, Arthur understands that Look.

* * *

The first attempt to get on her back is rewarded with a kick to the thigh, laying in the dirt he stares up at her. 

The ride to Valentine is smoother than Arthur thought it’d be. He sells the Morgan on an impulse train of thought. 

* * *

He spends 20 minutes out in a field bonding with the Dapple, letting her get used to gunfire off her back, next to her. She’s skittish but Peppermints are her weakness he Learns. Will nose his pockets till he hands them over. Full of personality. 

Somewhere between Valentine and The middle of nowhere, he remembers a Book Hosea gave him on what they thought was his 15th birthday. About Greek Myths, and Their gods. 

Of a Goddess of Wisdom, Courage, and strategic warfare. 

Sitting down watching her dance around with Taima, pushing Her white nose at the older horses flank. The only other Horse she likes, besides Ragnar. 

* * *

He Names her Athena. 

And he loves her more than he thought He would. 

* * *

She’s Big, strong. And is Loyal to the point she’ll put herself between him and Dutch of all people. 

Nip at his hat for extra treats, lay her head against his shoulder. 

While she may be new skittish at the sight of Angry animals.

She was his.


	2. Chapter 2

Skittish didn’t like her owner behind her, her foot hurt, and he was out of her sight. 

A gruff man slid off the small Pale Brown horse, who puffed Heavily. Twitching is placed as He talked to her Owner. 

Who laid a sharp hand to her flank. 

* * *

She hadn’t meant to, but she’d been passed between hands who could not handle her for her first 3 Snows. 

Always Traded off with a Skittish passed between. Which took her two Snows to Learn that was her Name.

She hadn’t meant for this exchange of Owners to follow the death of the Short man. Skittish Had liked him. 

The gruff man calmed her a little bit, it still riddled in her bones the panic. But she lived to the name, he spooked her. 

* * *

The ride tied to the Small her Horse, who the Man called Rags; Ignored her jumpy nature. The man had Gentle hands that brushed Rags neck often, pushing him a little faster. 

He stopped twice, Skittish May have kicked him once or twice, startled. 

He was easy with her, tugged her a long; let her pick the pace. If she wanted to stand still- that’s what they did. 

* * *

He left her with a group of other horses, who hardly paid her much mind. Besides a Brown and white Stallion who sniffed in her face before moving away. 

She pushed through the crowd watching the man, keeping him in her sight. Ears pinned to her head, as he sat and talked to another man. The Other humans cast her odd looks. 

Confused at her placement. 

But for some reason she liked him.

* * *

Despite the fact she kicked him once more. 

Before settling in. 

He rode often, and he was so sure of himself. 

Arthur.

She learned. 

Arthur who kept her calm and who never stood behind her for long. 

Who was soft and easy. 

Who always had peppermints. Always. 

He told her stories sometimes, on long rides; he spoke softly and only ever to her. Of A book he’d read at one point, or sometimes he’d Pull her up to a crest, and pull out that book he always had. And spread Coal all over it. Lazy on her back. 

Somewhere she went from Being called Skittish to girl to Athena. 

And Well she rather liked it. 

But not as much as she liked her Boy.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love Athena more then Life It’s self, you don’t understand I will murder someone for this horse.I’m going to be so sad when this play through ends. She’s the first horse I’ve really gotten attached to- which is sad. I’ll miss you Ragnar.... and Odin, and Artemis... and Hades
> 
> And the Morgan Who’s name was actually Floki . But I changed it for the sake of the fic


End file.
